


a good excuse

by justemma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justemma/pseuds/justemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't like motorbikes, but Zayn shows him a reason why he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good excuse

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt. Be nice.
> 
> Spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes? I apologize:').

**\- - -**

 

Liam doesn’t really like boys with tattoos and a smirk that promises things, but the guy looking at him from across the bar is certainly making his groin tingle in the most possible way. Liam grips his flat beer, thats been sitting on the table for a good ten minutes as he tried to tell himself the boy wasn’t looking, and steadily sips it. Liam is acutely aware that a certain pair of eyes are on him right now, so he tries a little harder to stop the dribble sliding down his chin.

The music is steadily thumping around the club. People are joined at the hips, grinding and moving a little than necessary into each others personal space. Liam doesn’t understand why people really need to show an act of indecency in a public place. But then, Liam notices how painfully attracted he is to the guy staring at him, the one with the black quiff and inked arm, and wonders why _he_ isn’t putting up a show of indecency. Seriously, the jaw line thats shadowed with stubble and the biting of his lip is enough to get Liam’s blood moving, unfortunately south.

Liam looks away, his fingers entwining together in a nervous jumble. Liam wasn’t drunk, but he was certainly nearing it. He didn’t drink normally, not really, but Liam was in need of a strong beverage that could quench his boring life style. As many of his friends pointed out, Liam needed to “ _ease-up_ ” , and maybe getting so hammered that he’ll regret in the morning was part of Liam’s plan.

The fuzziness around his vision was new to him, and Liam decided he liked it. He liked the way his tongue felt a little heavy, and maybe a little fluffy, too. Liam liked the sour taste that rested on the back of his throat, activating everytime Liam swallowed.

Hot air on his neck pulled Liam from his reverie, and he stiffed involuntary.

“Want another drink?” The voice asks against his neck, lips brushing against Liam’s too-hot skin. Liam went to turn and look at the stranger, but hands wound around his waist and kept him place. The lips hovered over Liam’s skin, close enough to feel the breath seeping through them.

Liam manages to shake his head, fingers untangling themselves in front of him. The person behind him laughs, low and airy, almost like they were doing it because they knew Liam liked _it_.

“You sure?” The voice breathes, hands slipping further up his waist, round his torso until the fingers are splayed out on his chest. “You look like you need one?”

It was Liam’s turn to chuckle, though it sounded breathless and weak, which Liam hated because was he so _weak_. “I’m fine.”

The lips are at his neck again, but instead of brushing softly, they were planted on the flushed skin there, placing wet kisses on his neck making goosebumps rise on his arm pitifully and the weight in his trousers just got heavier. Liam hates himself.

“Come outside with me,” The voice says, more of a demand than a question, and Liam is just so distracted by those damn, fucking _lips_ that he can’t even form his answer into words.

“Okay,” Is all Liam says, and he’s standing up, turning to face the person behind those soft lips. Liam isn’t at all surprised when a boy with a raven black quiff is standing in front of him, that smile, that _smirk_ , is standing in front of him.

“Even more prettier up close,” The boy mutters, probably thinking it was too low for Liam to hear, but he did and Liam’s cheeks are burning and he can’t do anything because fuck, those eyes are staring back at him hungrily. “C’mon.”

The boy grins lopsidedly, showing a little bit of white through his lips. His hand is already wrapping around Liam’s, the rough, almost calloused padding of his palm clutching tightly against his own. Then suddenly, with a wink, Liam is being dragged through the sweaty throng of people towards the set of doors.

Liam would've lost the boy easily through the crowd if he’d have just been following him, but the weight of his hand in Liam’s is intensifying strong and not once did the grip slacken. People looked at the boy in front, eyes skimming over the white t-shirt that fit him well, showing off all of his slim body and inked up arms. Liam wanted to tell them to find their own boy, to find their own boy with perfect lips and rough hands.

The boy guided him out of the door of the club, the sharp air hitting Liam like a brick but Liam didn’t have time to recuperate because he’s still being dragged, down the street and turning into a scrubby alley. Liam panics, his brain finally catching up with his body. Liam does not fuck in an alley, for all that it means, Liam doesn’t fuck a stranger who he is yet to know the name of.

Liam drops his hand and stops moving, stopping dizzily in the middle of the alley. The boy realised after a beat that Liam had stopped, and Liam hoped that the slight pang of hurt in the boys eyes were true, but looking now it only showed annoyance.

“I don’t do hook-ups,” Liam says flatly, leveling out the boy in front of him. Liam wants to retreat, because the alley is dank and it smells of piss.

The boy raises an eyebrow. “You think I do?” His voice sounds affronted, but his hand is already darting out and grabbing Liam’s, moving down the other end of the alley, practically dragging Liam.

“I don’t even know your name,” Liam gasps as the boy keeps moving.

“Zayn,” The boy in question says, turning around and smirking at Liam. “Zayn Malik.”

Liam is moving with him now instead of dragging his feet. _Zayn_. It suits him, Liam reckons. The black quiff is being blown back by the harsh wind as they come out of the alley, and Liam looks at Zayn, watches his hair soften and fall into his eyes slightly.

“Like what you see?” Zayn smirked suddenly, glancing at Liam with-- was that _hopeful_ eyes?

Liam gulps because he knows whatever is happening, Liam is going to regret it. What, with that smirk and hopeful eyes. Liam is going to do whatever Zayn wants, if he asks.

“C’mon,” Zayn repeats, tugging his hand softer now, before stopping short and looking up at him through those long lashes, framing his dark eyes appreciatively. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“Liam,” It sounds airy, like he’s struggling to breathe. The alcohol has been practically knocked out of him, leaving his body in a slightly high state. “Liam Payne.”

Zayn chuckles, more freely now, maybe because they’re not in the confinement of the club. Zayn moves further down the road they ended up in, hand still clutching Liam’s in a death grip.

Zayn stops in front of a motorbike that Liam hadn’t even seen from where they had been standing. But its there, in all its glory, shining under the dim streetlight. Liam gapes and Zayn lets go of his hand to smooth it along the seat of the bike.

Zayn hitches his foot over the side of it in a quick move, before perching on the bike firmly. He grips the handlebars experimentally before turning to Liam with a grin so beautiful that Liam could only stare.

“Get on, Li.” Zayn laughs, eyes doing that hopeful thing again, but this time the light is catching them and it makes Zayn even more unrealistic than before. Liam’s heart is beating inappropriately at the nickname, and Liam is very ashamed at how easily he’s making Liam feel rather stupid in just the short amount of time they’ve known eachother.

“No,” Liam gulps, snapping back to reality. As much as he’d love to ride with Zayn, or ride _him_ more like, he’d rather keep his feet firmly on the ground, thanks.

Zayn pauses, like that wasn’t really the reaction he’d wanted. Liam guesses that if Zayn would’ve shown that to another guy or girl, they would have dived on and let Zayn woo them easily, but Liam had sense, and he wasn’t one of those _people._

“Get on,” Zayn repeats with more force behind his voice.

“No, I-I can’t.” Liam stutters. Zayn is looking rather amused by the whole tone, but Liam doesn’t care because he’s not getting on that thing.

“Get on,” Zayn repeats for the third time, before smiling-- an actual smile, teeth and all. “Please.”

It wasn’t the ‘please’ that did it really, it was the way his eyes kind of dimmed in defeat and lost all the hopeful glints. Liam glowered as he stepped forward, swinging a leg over the back of the bike, leg either side. The cold metal dug into Liam’s shins as he pressed them tighter in, placing his feet in the holder on the back.

Zayn is grinning stupidly and all Liam can think is  _ohgodohgodohgod._ Zayn reaches back and finds Liam’s hands quickly, before pulling them around himself and letting Liam hug his waist.

“What, no helmet?” Liam squeaks before the engine is roaring to life and Zayn is pulling away from the quiet road and zooming off.

The wind is whistling past his ears and face so fast that Liam hasn’t got time to pull in his mouth shut. It’s pushing at his face and Liam tries to duck his head behind Zayn, failing as Zayn kind of hunches over, head straight forward. His back muscles are still and prominent and Liam would of ran his fingers over them but instead, he’s clutching for dear life onto Zayn’s t-shirt, and chest.

Colours blur together on either side of Liam. Houses are formed into blurs mixed in with the sights of rather slow cars compared to Zayn and Liam, the yellows of the streetlamps and the greens of trees as they pass a local park.

Honks of annoyed cars as they glide through traffic easily and Liam is having a heart attack. His knee comes so close to the ground as Zayn turns a sharp corner, and Liam is purposefully pinching the skin beneath the t-shirt he is death gripping. Liam’s hand vibrate as Zayn laughs. Liam doesn’t hear it, because his blood is crashing in his ears and Liam is sure he can hear his own heart, but he can feel it, and it warms him.

Liam rests his cheek on Zayn’s shoulder as he straightens a little, much to Liam’s dismay, because the wind is scaring him and the force of the whole thing is frightening.

After a few, heart-wrenching minutes, they’ve stopped, surrounded by a number of trees. It looks like a forest, but the sign across the road Liam spots (After he’s opened his eyes.) tells him it’s a hitchhiking place, and it shows a little map of how to start the trail.

Liam is breathing hard, but he’s quiet. Zayn is laughing though, and his hands try to pry Liam’s hands off of his t-shirt with struggle. Zayn smooths Liam’s hands after Liam finally removes them and slides off, leaving Liam to balance himself up on the bike.

“Hey, you can jump off now.” Zayn chuckles, voice slightly higher than last time but Liam brushes it off as adrenaline because really, why not.

Liam turns his head, just to look at him because Liam can’t move yet, his bones are still stiff from fright that he’s actually alive. Zayn’s hair is swept back in a frantic state, his eyes are wide with excitement and his lips a kind of dry. Zayn stills looks like a model when Liam feels like shit.

Liam swings his leg over and he stands up, rather shakily. He can’t move further though, so he settles for just looking at Zayn’s wide pupils. Zayn is coming towards him, hands on his shoulders instantly. Zayn is in the depths of Liam’s personal circle, and Liam doesn’t mind one bit.

“Hey, hey, are you alright?” Zayn asks, eyes boring deep into Liam’s and sobering in an instant. His eyes are roaming over Liam, but not in the way that would get Liam’s bones tingling, even though he knows he’s painfully hard already, just from a touch. Shit, Zayn is going to kill him just by a simple touch.

Liam shakes his head, because shit, no he’s not okay. Then Zayn’s hands are stroking his neck gently, Zayn’s eyes following his own hands movements. His hands trace the pattern on Liam’s jaw before resting there, leaving Liam’s skin warm in their wake. His thumb is rubbing soothing circles on his cheek.

“You okay now?” Zayn asks again, eyes flickering up to Liams before settling on his hands again. Liam shakes his head, even though he’s more than fine now. Zayn lets a small smile display on his lips, before his hands are moving around Liam’s face.

Zayn’s long, tanned fingers are tracing the outline of Liam’s jaw, fingers steady and controlled. They continue upwards, near his temple, then he’s tracing them around his eyebrows, softly gliding them around the shape. Liam lets his eyes close as they trace Liam’s eyelids, growing softer. They trace the planes of his nose, then they stop by the corners of his lips.

Liam opens his eyes slowly, and Zayn’s eyes are impeccably close and Liam can’t breathe again. “Now?” Zayn asks, voice low and raspy. Liam tingles all over at the sound, but he shakes his head once and before he knows it, Zayn’s lips are on his.

Liam makes a little surprised sound as Zayn’s lips connect with his. One of Zayn’s hands is now cupping Liam’s jaw, whilst the other is resting softly on Liam’s hip. Liam moves his lips against Zayn’s, almost as if in sync. His lips are even softer than Liam had imagined, and Liam is melting into the kiss.

Liam moans lightly into the kiss, telling Zayn how appreciative Liam is about this kiss. Then, Zayn’s tongue is against Liam’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Liam grants him it, letting Zayn lick into his mouth feverishly. Zayn tastes exactly like Liam thought he would; cinnamon, alcohol and smoke. The smoke is a little surprise to Liam, but it fits the whole scene of _Zayn_ and it makes Liam hungry for more. Liam licks into his mouth with force, tongues clashing and teeth clicking together in a frenzy.

Zayn's hands are dropping from Liam's face and down to Liam's t-shirt, where they grip on to the hem, before breaking the kiss, pulling back to look at Liam in the eye, asking for **permission**. Liam nods, gulping before Zayn reconnects their lips. Liam waits for the fabric to be removed, waits for the cold air hit his bare skin but it doesn't happen, instead Zayn's weird but wonderful warm hands are all over Liam's chest.

Zayn's fingers trace the dents and crevices of Liam's stomach, lingering just on the light trail of hair leading downwards. Liam is already aware that he's hard, painfully aware in fact. But Zayn doesn't seem to notice because maybe, just maybe, Zayn is hard too.

Liam licks into his mouth one more time before the lips are gone from his, leaving Liam's lips slick with shared spit. Liam runs his tongue over the sensitive skin, before opening his eyes and finding the spot in front of him empty. But not totally, because Zayn is fumbling with the button of Liam's jeans, kneeling in front of him. If Liam's heart was beating quickly a few minutes ago, then that was nothing compared to now. It was in a  _frenzy._ Zayn was in front of him, palming him hastily through his jeans, before finally pulling them down by his knees.

Liam's never felt self- **conscious** before, but the way Zayn is eying him is making him very uneasy. Zayn's eyes are hungry and near enough black when he finally looks up at Liam through his lashes, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Zayn reaches out, palming Liam through his boxers that did little to cover Liam's erection. Liam groans before he could stop it and Zayn's hand stop, leaving Liam short.

Liam is about to apologize before his lips are being smothered with Zayn's and Zayn is kissing him hard, licking into his mouth when Liam lets him in. Zayn rocks his hips forward suddenly, letting Liam know that Zayn too, is hard.

Zayn moans into Liam's mouth this time when Liam testily rocks forward too, dicks pressed together, but so apart at the same time.

"Too many layers," Zayn snaps, his voice a harsh rasp and Liam feels this proud feeling in the pit of his stomach because, he obviously caused that, right? Liam doesn't waste time unbuttoning Zayn's jeans, more confident with his fingers. Zayn's hands catch Liam's though before he pulls them down, and he pulls away from the kiss before dropping to his knees again.

Liam wants to move somewhere else, or atleast swap postions because the dirty, wet floor must of been uncomfortable to Zayn--  _Shut up, Payne._ Liam is about to get his dick sucked and he's worry about Zayn's knees? Liam tries not to sigh at himself. Zayn pushes the rest of Liam's cover away and he's now aware of how naked he is. Zayn eyes him hungrily before licking softly at the head.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, hands threading themselves in Zayn's soft hair. Zayn licks his head again, this time following it with his whole mouth. His lips wrap around him impressively and his hand strokes the bits his mouth can't reach. Zayn is sucking, tongue licking all around it, and Liam is trying not to buck his hips further into his mouth. Zayn's mouth is hot and slick around him, and Liam knows he's not going to last long.

Zayn's free hand is gripping Zayn's hip, pushing against it as if to stop Liam from fucking his mouth. Liam groans though, letting the sound slip out without covering it. Zayn's fingers curl into Liam's hip, and he sucks a little harder. Liam glances down, panting heavily, hands pulling gently at Zayn's hair. Liam wants to memorise this for when he's alone, capture the way Zayn's lips curl around him. Zayn's cheeks are hollowing when he takes him all in and Liam feels himself hit the back of Zayn's throat. Another moan, but it's from Zayn this time. The sound itself if making Liam's stomach tighten, the familiar pleasure flooding through him.

Liam grips tighter on his hair to warn Zayn, but he doesn't pull back, instead his sucks get more lazy, and he's glancing up at Liam through those fucking  _lashes_ _\--_

_  
_"Zayn," Liam gasps, and its too late because Liam is coming in Zayn's mouth and Zayn is sucking him through it. Zayn swallows him one last time before pulling back with a wet _pop_. Zayn's eyes are glistening and he's smiling that smirk that Liam loves.

Liam pants, looking down at Zayn adoringly. Zayn slides to his feet, face impossibly close before he's pressing his slick, red lips to Liam's and moaning into him. Liam lets Zayn lick into his mouth, lets Zayn share the taste of himself. Liam doesn't mind though because it's  _Zayn_. A few more minutes of feverishly licking into each others mouths, tongues fighting for dominance, and Zayn is gasping. Liam pulls back, eyes flickering down to Zayn's hand that is palming himself through his jeans.

"Turn around," Zayn pants, before batting his eyelashes seductively at Liam. "Please."

Liam obliges, and he turns, still aware of how naked he is. Liam breathes heavily, taking the quick pause to regain his dignity back. Liam can't believe someone sucked him off in a hiking trail parking lot at two o'clock in the morning. Liam doesn't want this to end. Cold fingers press into the inside of Liam's ass cheeks, prodding them until Liam parts his legs invitingly, hands then splaying out on the bikes seats in front of him. Liam thinks about the ride, the wind harshly blowing against his cheeks before Zayn is sticking a wet finger into him. Liam gasps, eyes scrunching closed.

It had been a while since any body had touched him like this, and Liam is now feeling that familiar burning sensation as Zayn stretches him. Zayn adds another slick finger in after a few moments, and the fingers are curling back and brushing over that spot--  _Fuck._ Liam moans out Zayn's name, making sure Zayn knows thats exactly where he wants it.

"There Zayn," Liam breathes heavily, before Zayn's free hand is curling around Liam's bare hip again bruisingly. "Please, just--  _fuck_."

Zayn chuckles; deep and slow. Then, Zayn adds another finger, then brushes against his prostate teasingly, and Liam is gripping onto the bike for dear life. Liam shouldn't be doing this, not here, not ever, Liam didn't hook-up. If Liam was going to do this again, it would we be with Zayn, because Liam doesn't want anything else.

Liam bites his lip from moaning out again, Zayn's fingers digging into that spot now, making Liam yelp out his name. Liam can feel Zayn's breath hot against his neck, like in the club, and Liam is already half-way to a boner right now. Zayn plants soft kisses on Liam's neck, whispering Liam's name over and over again after each kiss, licking gently over them. Zayn finger fucks into him, hitting the right spot over and over again before brushing somewhere else and it's then Liam whose whining his name for more.

Suddenly, Zayn pulls out and plants his hands on Liam's hips, moving his back slightly with Liam's hands still braced against the bikes rough, leather seats. Liam shifts so he can bend over, elbows resting against the seats instead and suddenly, Liam loves the bike. Liam's legs are open already, waiting for those fingers to come back but instead Zayn is whispering in his ear again.

"Is this okay?" Zayn asks and Liam's about to ask what but then Zayn is pushing into him, his cock surprisingly slick. Liam sighs before thrusting back to meet him, and Zayn groans, sending live electric shivers all around Liam's body. The sound literally travels all around Liam and straight to his cock, which is already hard again. 

Zayn is big inside him, and he's moving slowly, almost languid like. Then, he's thrusting into Liam harshly and muttering Liam's name as he does so. Liam clenches around him, earning an appreciative moan from Zayn. Bruising thrusts. Finger marks on hips. Red lips. Liam is everywhere tonight. Liam can't feel his head because he is so  _high_ right now. Zayn is pushing into him roughly, the sound of skin on skin is filling his ears as well as Zayn's elecrifying moans. Liam does not want this to  _end._

Liam pushes back against him, causing more friction to erupt. Zayn is dragging his nails down Liam's bare back under his t-shirt, and Liam's head is down, eyes clsoed as his fingers grip the cold metal beneath his fingers.

" _Fuck_ ," Zayn gasps, his hips stuttering forward. Liam knows he's close, as well as Zayn. Liam is stroking himself midly though because, making Zayn feel like he is now is way more important. "Liam." He drags out the words, pronunciating the wordsin a moan, making Liam moan and Liam is coming for the second time that night. He's releasing himself all over Zayn's bike, and he'll clean it later but Liam isn't worrying because,  _fuck_ \--

Zayn hits that spot again and this time Liam can feel Zayn fill him. Zayn is digging his nails into Liam's back, dragging them down so they're sure to leave a mark. Liam's head rolls forward in pure bliss, because no one has ever made him feel like that before. Apparently, neither has Zayn because he's pulling back after thrusting lazily into Liam. Zayn is still pressed against Liam though, arms wrapped around Liam's waist.

"You're so good," Zayn murmurs agaist his skin, his hands exploring Liam's chest lazily. "The best."

Liam smiles despite himself, and he's opening his eyes now, the glow of the green paintwork of his bike shining back at him tauntingly. Liam would never forget this bike, ever. For obvious reasons.

"Do you like it now?" Zayn mumbles, kissing sloppily at Liam's back before turning him around so they're both facing each other. Liam smiles, searching Zayn's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah," Liam says in between the kisses Zayn is planting on his lips. Zayn drags his lips down Liam's jaw, down his neck and pressing a firm, sloppy kiss the skin where the shoulder meets his neck.

Liam's breathing is slower now, and his head is still somewhere in the clouds. Zayn is busy sucking and biting a mark into Liam's neck, brushing his lips over the sore mark. Liam doesn't care though because Liam want's every thing that will remind of him this night. A love bite will do, but Liam was thinking on the lines of Zayn himself.

Zayn blows softly on the sensitive skin before pulling up and looking Liam in the eyes and smiling sweetly. "Yeah, I like it a lot."

**\- - -**

 

 

 


End file.
